


Freeze Reaction

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pre-show, Jon is on a date and things take a turn he's not sure he likes.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Original Male Character
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Freeze Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "100 words of not sure if they want it" at fail_fandomanon.

"Wait," Jon says.

He and Robert have gone on a couple of dates, and so far they have gone well. Tonight, they have been kissing and hugging in the back of Robert's car, which has been nice enough, but now, Robert's hands have begun to wander upon Jon's body, stroking him all over, trying to push underneath his shirt. Robert presses against him, pushing Jon down to the bench, and that makes Jon's hands shoot up to Robert's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Robert pulls away slightly, but he's still half-lying on top of Jon, and his left hand is now fully underneath Jon's shirt, petting his stomach. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, it's just that," Jon starts before hesitating, falling silent. It's true: Robert is getting quite passionate with him, but he's not hurting Jon. Why is he complaining?

"Don't worry about it." Robert leans to kiss Jon on his throat, resting his weight on top of him. "I'll take care of you. You'll feel great, I promise you that."

Jon can feel that Robert is hard, his dick poking against Jon's thigh through his trousers. It makes Jon's hands clench on Robert's shoulders, but Jon doesn't push him away, lying there stiffly as Robert keeps kissing along his neck, rubbing himself against Jon.

"I'll make you feel so good." Robert pushes his other hand beneath Jon's shirt too, feeling him up, his breathing growing heavier. "Just relax, Jon. I know you'll like it."

Jon is not sure.

He remains silent.


End file.
